A milestone away
by j o e l l e XD
Summary: After returning home with his best friend, Riku has been having mixed feelings over our favorite keyblade master.Can Riku come clean with his feelings and find his "light"? And what happens when Sora has a little secret of his own?
1. Act1: A ripple in the water

**So I've been playing Kingdom Hearts lately, and a thought came to my head: Sora you're destined to be Riku's lover **

**So yes this is indeed a yaoi (boy x boy) rated T for now, but if I find the courage to add a lemon.... Well just read already XD**

**A milestone away**

**Act1: A ripple in the water**

_Time... It passes slowly._

_Even after the battle, even the darkness have subsided there is still something that I've been searching for...._

"_Light"_

I woke up from that same dream again. The one where I'm wandering in the darkness, aimlessly trying to find my "light". It's pondering at first but in the end it always pointed me towards the same direction.....

"_Sora"_

I sighed, then head for the bathroom.

I've been thinking about Sora lately. He's changed over the past year I saw him. He's grown a little bit taller, but not enough to erase the child like appearance he still holds on to, though he has proven to be a strong fighter (Heh I might actually lose to him the next time we meet into battle.) and more or less a stronger person.

I felt a tinge of heat spread across my face. My heart going 'doki-doki' as I pictured Sora in my mind.

Could it be that... I'm in love with Sora ?! It can't be! Sora and I are the best of friends, brothers if you will. It would be wrong if I loved him in a sense other than that!

Plus didn't he already have Kairi? (To be honest I haven't even seen anything different then they were before)

"It must be cause I haven't seen him in so long" I reassured, but still find myself blushing at the thought of Sora.

Better go talk to Kairi.

When I got downstairs I see mom serving pancakes to my, what seems to be getting close to a migraine, best friend.

"Riku-kun good morning! Breakfast is ready, and look who stopped by to visit you!"

I take after my mom a lot. Same silver hair, aquamarine eyes, only difference is that I'm a lot more paler then she is (A gift from my father.)

"Morning mom, hey Sora" I said while piling my plate up with pancakes and syrup.

Though I don't really mind that Sora comes over, I couldn't help but wonder why he's here early.

"So Sora what brings you over at this time and hour?" I asked while taking a bite of my pancake. M mm buttermilk.

He chewed for a bit then flashed me his signature grin. "Well who could resist mama Satsuki's buttermilk pancakes? I could smelled them a mile away." He then turned to me.

"Oh! And of course to see you Riku-sama " He then flashed me that same smile right then and there if it hadn't been for mom's quick talking.

"Aww thank you Sora-chan. You know you're always welcome to stop by. So where are you guys headed off to this morning?"

"Well I'm hoping that Riku and I can visit the secret place, then meet up with Kairi later." Sora said, while finishing up his last piece of pancake.

I sighed remembering about what I have to do today. "Actually Sora today there's something I have to take care of this morning.

He looked a bit hurt.....

"But we can still checkout the secret place tonight, if you want." I offered weakly.

Sora sighed but gave a small smile. "Sure okay. I've check in with my dad any way"

As he got up to leave mom went and stopped him. "Sora-chan why don't you come over and spend the night here? I work late tonight, and I would hate it for Riku-kun to get so lonely."

Sora tried to surpress his laughter. "Poor Riku-kun! Don't worry I'll make sure to sleep by your side tonight." At this point Sora was in tears.

I turned away to hide my blush. "Whatever! At least I get the chance to whoop your behind in _soul caliber_ again." I smirked.

Sora smirked back. "was that a challenge Riku Sohma?"

"If you're up for it.... Sora Honda" With that I left towards the front door with a warmth in my heart.

**And there you have it :)**

**For those of you who are familiar with the sur name "Sohma" and "Honda"**

**It's just that the name sticked well with Riku (Sora's was kinda forced but it'll work out :D)**

**Well go on and show me the errors of my ways (whether it's with spelling, grammar, or whatever)**

**Oh! and stay tuned for chapter 2 in a bit.**


	2. Act2: A lost for words

**Not much to say except that I _don't own _ Kingdom hearts**

**XD**

**Act2: A lost for words**

No matter how many times I go to Kairi''s house it always amazes me how grand it is. (Heh would you expect less from living with the mayor?)

When I rang the door bell I was greeted by Kairi. She had one a navy blue halter dress, and had on blue ribbons tied loosely in her hair. Very cute that Kairi.

"Riku-chan! What brings you here? Where's Sora? Ah well please come in!" She rambled on.

…..

"So what did you wanted to talk about Riku-chan?"

After a few small greetings, and the traditional serving of tea, I find myself sitting cross legged on Kairi's bed.

"Well I've been thinking _A lot_ lately. After getting out of the world of darkness I've been having these weird dreams about me wandering around in the dark, but after a while I find a source of light. At the end it turns out that the light I've been searching for turns out to be..." I stopped at mid sentence, wondering if I should go on after all.

I scanned around Kairi's room stopping to find a picture of us together at the Destiny Island star festival three years ago. We all had on yukatas[1] (If memories served right Sora's kept on slipping off)

sharing the same cheesy grin on our faces. Man, if only life could've remained so... so... so _simple._

"Riku-chan?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Oh! Well I turned out to be that the light at the end is actually... Sora" I felt my face flushed.

To my surprise I find Kairi laughing lightly.

"Riku-chan you've been with Sora-chan your whole life,and with that experience you just faced it's only natural that you see him that way." She smiled, and went on.

"Sora... Sora-chan has done a lot for us. He fought bravely trying to keep us together, while having the worlds rest on his shoulders at the same time. We really owe him"

I sighed "It's really amazing that Sora is, and even knowing that I still feel something more for him."

Kairi looked puzzled "More?"

I turned to face Kairi directly. The 'doki-doki'[2] in my heart speeding up by the second.

"... I'm in love with Sora..."

….

"Mama Satsuki do we really have to do this _today_?!" I asked impatient with all this shopping for new clothes.

"Sora-chan I know that this can be very tiring for you, but you've out growned most of your clothes. Not only that, today was the only day I have available, and we both know that your father isn't really ideal for shopping for clothes." She sighed "Tell you what, why don't we go get some ice cream."

I smiled "I want sea salt"

…

"Mama Satsuki you really helped us out over the past few years I don't know what me and dad would do without you." I said while eating my sea salt ice cream.

Mama Satsuki smiled. "Think nothing of it Sora-chan. Being a single parent is hard, I should know. When... Ren-san passed on it felt like my world just... turned dark."

_Riku...._

She continued "For awhile I couldn't see past my own sorrow, but luckily for me I have my Riku-kun to help me out but... But I think I made him sad"

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

**Yeah sorry to cut this short for the moment. It's just that it's I feel that It needs to end here XD**

**(heh Riku came out the closet :D To Kairi no less =D ) Well go on show me the errors of my way! (Cause it's no fun reviewing if you can't brutally honest about it ~^)**


	3. Act 3: Promises aren't guaranteed

**I forgot to mention.... [1] yukatas are light cotton kimonos that are usually worn around the time of a summer festival.**

**[2] 'doki-doki means heart beat. It shows an emotional tension in a manga.**

**Well I hope you guys are enjoying this so far :D**

**Act 3: Promises aren't guaranteed**

"Riku-chan... You like guys?!" Kairi cringed, her face almost matching her hair.

I snapped "No Kairi I do not like _guys_. It's just Sora." I sighed; trying to find the right words to describe how I feel.

"It's just that Sora... Sora is just so thoughtful! He worries about others, but waves his hands at the thought of someone else helping _him_ for a change! Ack I don't know; it just seems … So _stupid_!"

I paused and turned to Kairi. She smiled and patted my hand.

"Then that makes Sora-chan just like you. If memory serves right it was _you _who was searching every where to find my heart, and it was _you _who gave no second thought on letting the darkness control you if it meant that Sora-chan can get back on his feet again." She nodded her head as if confirming that everything she just said has made sense.

I began to protest. "Yeah but I never..."

"Face it Riku-chan no matter how many ways you look at it, you still have done some reckless things in the past, and it's all because you put others before you. So that makes you and Sora-chan one in the same!" Kairi clasped her hands together.

I sighed, then gave a small smile. "I guess I kinda like his kind of stupid then..."

Kairi then got up from her bed. "Then on that note.... Nii-san! [1]" She then went and gave me a gentle embrace. I fell in aback.

"_Nii-san_?"

Kairi smiled "Well yeah, now that you admitted your feelings about Sora-chan I _can't_ possibly think of you as anything other than a brother." She then rest her head on my shoulder. "Nii-san... I think you should tell Sora-chan about how you feel."

"B-but I don't know if I can...." She placed a finger on my lips.

"If you confess your feelings, he'll accept them... And give you the answer that's best for him."

I sighed a bit. "Yeah...."

….....................................................................................................................................................................

"_But I think I made him a little sad..." _

As I'm making my way to Riku's house I couldn't help but think about what mama Satsuki said to me at the mall.

"_Ever since Ren-san passed Riku-kun always felt the need to be, what he calls, 'the man in charge'. It was so cute seeing him running around the island looking for jobs, and seeing him smile when he brought home whatever munny he earned, but..." She stopped at mid sentence, sighing._

"_But I can't help but feel responsible for him maturing so fast... If only I had done something in the past, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have given in to the dark so easily...." Tears welling up in her eyes._

_I went to embrace her. "Mama Satsuki it's not you're fault! Riku is just the type of guy who can't stay in one place for so long. In fact I remember when we were just kids, Riku would find some new place to explore, and it usually ended up with me ether being sat on or a new bandage was added for the week!"_

_She smiled. "Sora... Sora-chan. Can you make me a promise?..."_

When I got up to Riku's drive way I find that mama Satsuki's car is not there, but the lights are on in the house. I took the spare key out of my pocket (Yeah we're that close!) and went inside.

"Riku where are you?! It's your friendly neighbor Sora!" When I got no response I went up stairs I find that everything was dark. I don't know why, but I began to panicked.

"Riku?"

" _Promise me that you'll always be there, and smile for Riku-kun..."_

"Riku?!"

"_... Even if he pushes you away; get back up..." _

"**Riku!!**"

There was a soft click. I turned to see a half naked Riku staring down at me with a shocked expression on his face.

He soon gave me a half smile. "Jeez Sora at least _call_ before coming over! And here I thought I have fend myself from a burglar in a _towel _no less!"

I blushed " Ahh, um Riku what um where you doing?" I stammered. Completely oblivious that I was sounding like a moron. He then smiled.

"It's called a _shower_! You know, one of life's many pleasures. You should try it, who knows with a little bit of shampoo, conditioner, and a comb,and that spiky hair of yours might actually look _decent."_

He then must have realized that he was still in his towel, because I saw a light blush crept on his face.

"Well let me get changed first, then I could grant your death wish, by obliterating you in _Soul Calibar."_

….................................................................................................................................................................

After what seems to be endless of time in playing _Soul Calibar _( I won of course!) and snacking on junk food and pizza we found ourselves sitting by my window frame just talking about... Whatever!

Sora was just finishing off his story about meeting Santa Claus in_ Halloween Town_.

".... And so just after finding out that I made his nice list, turns out that I don't get anything because I once said that I didn't believe in him! Thanks a lot Riku!" He pouted. It was pretty cute.

I shrugged. "Come on seriously? A guy going around the world riding on _freaking reindeer_, while giving out presents all in the matter of twenty-four hours? You know that's not common sense!"

"Yeah well at the beginning of that whole _Journey _common sense was thrown out the window!" He threw his hands up in the air.

I laughed "Yeah well that's true I guess..." I trailed off. A ping of regret hitting my heart. Remembering all that happened in the past year. It felt like the ramaining darkness was trying suffocate me back in it. So cool and inviting.... And...

"Ahh Sora what are you doing?!" Sora smiled while pinching my cheeks.

"You left for a moment, so I decided to bring you back!" He was really grinning from ear to ear now.

"Oh yeah! Hey Riku?"

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Remember when we met up at Hallow Bastion?"

I nodded "Yeah"

"And you had on difference clothes" His smile stretching from the corners of his mouth

"Go on..."

He held his breath....

" Ha you were wearing a _man skirt_!" Sora was on the verge of tears.

I scowled trying to hide the blush creeping on my face. "You idiot! That was what you wanted to tell me?! It wasn't even my idea! It just came with the outfit!"

"Oh so sorry for poking at your cross dressing Riku-_tan_! [2]" At this point he was in hysterics.

I glared then grabbed both of his cheeks, stretching them outward. "Stop. Laughing. You. Idiot!" I fumed.

"Alright, alright." He said In between laughs "Just let go already!" I did but still held his face in my hands.

"_If you confess your feelings, he'll accept them... And give you the answer that's best for him."_

"Sora....?" I asked feeling the doki-doki returning once again.

He looked up, blue eyes big with wonder. "What is it Riku?"

I cleared my throat, trying to focus on what I'm about to say. "Sora I... I.. I need to go get some water!"

I needed more time....

Sora simply just smiled "What couldn't handle the fact that I found out your secret love for cross dressing?"

I rolled my eyes then ruffled his hair. "Yeah... that's it all right."

….................................................................................................................................................................

When I got back from my adventure form the kitchen, then to the bathroom I find a sleeping Sora in my bed.

"Sora get up. That's my bed! Go sleep on the top bunk!" I hooked him. No response, I tickled him, no response. I even pulled (If I can even call that!) his spiky hair, and _still_ no response! I sighed.

"Man he sleeps like a kid" I didn't really feel like going up the top bunk, so I moved Sora to the side and got in. I turned to look at him. His face so peacefully relaxed, dreaming about child like things no doubt. His face lingering close to mine...

_'Just this once'_ I thought as I inched closer to his face, but decided against it. I simply brushed his cheek with the back of my hand. The same darkness was returning to the surface again.

"Look I'm sorry. Okay!"

…............................................................................................................................................................... 

**[1] Nii-san: Other brother**

**[2]Tan:Tittle name that's usually given to high school girls.**

**Ha! Bite me writer's block XD **

**A lot of you might debate that they should've kiss in this chapter, but as the writer I decided that it wasn't their time yet! **

**Forgive me :D **

**Well go on and click on the green button! Let me know the errors of my ways !**

**(Be honest I could take it!)**


	4. Act 4: Almost easy

**There was a typo at the author note "Nii-san" It means _"Older brother"_**

**Well I now know that I indeed have people checking out this story. (Some even put this on alert!)**

**Honestly thank you very much, to the six people who reviewed =)**

**Well on with the show....**

**Act 4:Almost easy**

"_Sora..."_

Huh...?

"_Sora!..."_

_Riku?! Where are you? _

I hurried to where the voice was coming from. It was pitched black, the only light to be seen was the shine of the moon. There beneath it was a battered Riku.

"_Riku... ?!" _I ran towards him. _"Riku... Riku! What happened?!"_

He looked up; a glaze casted his eyes.

"_...I couldn't escape the darkness after all..."_ I held them close.

"_No... Don't say that! We'll make it out... Just like we did before..." _Riku then place his hand on my cheek stroking softly.

"_You're... Always so positive... So pure,even though you knew that my fate couldn't be alter anymore."_

He arched his back so we can be face to face.

"_Heh... Although... I never really hated that about you... Sora..." _With that Riku began to slowly fade into dark aura, until there was nothing left.

_Riku.... Riku...!_

"**Riku!!**" I gasped, searching my surroundings. Only to find a worry Riku looking down at me.

"Cripes Sora, you were yelling bloody murder! I think the whole island could have heard you. And in my name no less!" He chuckled lightly.

I felt paralyzed for the moment; trying to process what had happen. Riku... He was still here! I don't know what got into me, but in an instant I find myself pulling Riku in to my arms.

"Riku! You're still here! You're... You're...!"

_...Not into darkness..._

Riku seemed stunned at first, but to my surprise he embraced me back. "... Wow that must've been some nightmare if you're going around hugging people like that" He smiled.

I felt my face turning flushed. "Ah! Um... Well you see..." I trailed off; trying to find words that_ doesn't_ sound to sappy from Riku's perspective.

"Look you don't have to explain what happen. Obviously you were drinking to much soda last night, and we both know how _that always end up_." He ruffled my hair. "Oh and about what you said: Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." I stared into his aquamarine eyes. Eyes that are filled with sincere.

"You mean it?" I asked, sounding like a hopeless child.

He smirked, "No Sora. I'm _actually _gonna leave you here knowing that you can't even wake up properly, more or less find your way out of bed! Now get up, I promised Kairi we'd meet up with her an about an hour."

I looked at him, puzzled. "Kairi?"

Riku sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot already!"

I smiled sheepishly.

"The Star festival...?"

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"Sora-chan! Nii-san! You're late!" Pouted the red head, with cloth material in her hand.

I looked up at Riku. "_Nii-san?_"

He shrugged. "Happened when we got back. So what have you got there Kairi?"He said while removing the set of articles from her hands.

She smiled. "Well since we came back too late to buy our yukatas, I figured we do a patch job on our old ones."

I cringed. "But Kaiiri I don't wanna have you sticking a needle in me like last time!" I whined.

She glared at me. "Well maybe if you'd just hold still for ten minutes, we wouldn't have to go through with pulling needles out of your hair. Tell you what; if you don't behave this time I'll have _Riku_ go around and fixing your yukata." She smirked.

"Waah... Kairi...!" I blushed remembering what had happened this morning.

Riku scowled. "Oh no you don't! Sora's _your _boy toy not mines!"

Kairi couldn't help but laugh. " Aww! You're so cute, my little _boy toy!_" She pinched my cheeks, Riku chourising in the background. "Boy toy, boy toy, Sora-sama's a boy toy!"

"Whaah you guys are mean!" I fumed, my face as red as Kairi's hair. "Let's just get this over already!" With that I left to get my yukata, and got down to work.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"There!" I said. Holding up my finished yukata. Stars imprinted on each sleeve, and on the back. Not bad if I do say so myself.

"Sora-chan, Nii-san take a look at mines" Beamed Kairi holding up her yukata, which had sakura[1] flowers imprinted.

Riku just nodded. "Right... here's mine" His was just a plain yukata, which had a simple crescent moon imprinted on the back.

I pouted. "Wow Riku! Five hours, and that's the best you came up with? Man you have no ambition!"

He glared at me. "Shut up! Anyone can make a complicated pattern. It takes a_ true genius_ to wear something simple _and still_ look dashing in it!"

I smirked. An idea unraveling in my head. "Right you would know eh... Mister _cross dresser?_"

He Cringed. "You _did not _just said that!"

Kairi looked confused. "_Cross dressing?_"

I smiled from ear to ear. "Oh boy is the gonna be good! Well you see Kairi, when we were in Hollow Bastion Riku-sama over here had on the..." I stopped at mid-sentence. Feeling the death grip of Riku on my arm.

"Go any farther, and I'll will give you a hell only a sixteen year old boy who _somewhat_ been through that same experience can know how to give!

….................................................................................................................................................................

After spending the afternoon, getting our yukatas ready, Kairi and I were at our usual spot on the palm tree, waiting for Riku to bring us some ice cream. It felt nice;being with Kairi I mean. After we got back from our adventure you'd think we'd be a lot closer, but in truth nothing's really changed between us.

It's different with Riku though. I can't really explain it, but whenever I'm with Riku my chest starts to hurt. Not in a bad way, but in a way where I just wanna bounce around with excitement; kinda like a caged bird wanting to be set free. … Could it be that I...

No way! Kairi and I are meant to be together! And Namine and Roxas are proof enough! Besides... If I did told Riku something like that he would probably say something along the lines of 'We've already been through this. You just haven't seen me in a while, thats why you're acting so sappy'

I sighed then turned to Kairi.

"So you know about the Star festival? Legend says that if two people share a paopu fruit together the legend behind the fruit becomes stronger!" I blushed at the thought of sharing a paopu with Kairi.

She smiled. "Yeah... But I'm sure that I'm not the one you wanna share the paopu with."

_Huh...?_

" Wait! Let me explain; you love Namine right?

I blushed. "Yeah" Wondering where Kairi's going with this.

"And me?"

Turning even redder, I nodded. "I love you too"

"Well are the feelings you have for Namine are the same that you have for me?"

I closed my eyes. Namine's cute and all, but I only still see her as a sister. Kairi on the other hand.... I've been with her for _almost_ as long as I've been with Riku. We did everything together... But looking back at it now...

"Yeah... It is."

She chuckled. "It makes sense. Namine and I are one in the same you know."

Kairi then sighed. "I'm not trying to talk you out of your feelings because I don't like you. Believe me I can go on till midnight describing how great you are."

I laughed. "I know. It's okay. So does that mean you already found you're number one already?"

"No... The person I love doesn't love me in the same sense."

I stared at her with disbelief. "Kairi...

I then jumped from the palm tree. "Who was it Kairi?! Let me know so I can beat the common sense back into them!"

She smiled. "It's okay Sora-chan. That person didn't reject me full out. He just told me that there is someone else that he holds dear in his heart.

"I admit I was sad at first, but after awhile I thought 'If he's happy, I'm happy.'"

She placed her hands on top of mines. "Sora-chan... You'll find your number one someday;someone who will love you more than anyone else!" She giggled. "And who knows they're might be closer than you think"

"Hey! Come and get your ice cream while it's still here!" Riku called, heading our way.

"Sorry I took long. It's just that the store was almost closing, so I had to sweet talk the shop lady to let me buy some." he explained.

"Don't worry Nii-san! You'll make up for it by treating us tomorrow."

I didn't bother to pay attention to the rest of their conversation. I couldn't help but think about what Kairi said earlier.

_My number one..._

**^^'**

**Sorry for making those, who keep up with this story wait!**

**It's just that I work, and get home late, not to mention that I write out the chapters by_ hand_ in a notebook before typing this up on Microsoft word.**

**Well long story short, I write, wait for mom to let me use the computer, type it up here then try to edit whatever mistakes my eyes can catch.**

**Well I know this might be a little early to ask, but would you guys really like to read a _Yaoi_? (well this story is already a Yaoi, but... you know what I mean ^^')**

**Well read, review... And of course show me the errors of my ways _**


	5. Act 5: Sacred Bond

**Well it's almost time for the big plot reveal. (Yes fan girls that means you get to see the beloved Sora x Riku loving (?) soon enough XD)**

**On to Act 5 ! =)**

**Act 5: Sacred Bond**

"Hey Riku? Can we stop by the palm tree again?" I stopped and looked back at Sora. He's been strangely quiet since we walked Kairi home.

I smiled. "Sure okay"

…...................................................................................................................................................................

"So today I kinda told Kairi that I wanted to share a paopu fruit with her."

My breath froze. "Is that so"

He gave me a small smiled. "Yeah, but Kairi said that she wasn't the one I should share it with."

He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Kairi also asked me if I feel for her the same way I feel for Namine. Well I thought about it... And she was right."

He waited for me to sink this in, then went on. "But even knowing that, I stilled loved Kairi in a different way. It was only by a little bit, but it was still different.

"I asked Kairi if she loved someone else; she said yes, but that person doesn't love her in the same way. She also said that, that person holds someone else deep in their hearts. … Riku... Is that person you?"

_Now that you admitted your love for Sora-chan I couldn't possibly think of you as other than an older brother..._

I nodded. "Yes..."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for Kairi, but I'll still only see her as a friend. _Sister_ even!"

I reassured him, sensing his uncomfort.

"But Riku; if you don't like Kairi then who is it? The person you hold dear to your heart?"

I felt my face turning red, but laughed it off, remembering what Kairi told me earlier. " I like... Hey! Are you crying?!" I asked noticing that Sora had tears in his eyes.

"Eh? Ah... Um... Sorry I really shouldn't be crying" He blushed

"Really I did understand what Kairi was saying it's just that I..." I stopped him, then embraced him slightly, letting his head rest on my shoulder.

"Come on Sora pull it together! You'll get old quick if you keep on worrying." I chuckled

Then pulling him closer. "Don't worry. You'll find your number one soon, and that person will always hold you deep in their hearts." I murmured.

Sora then gave me that lovable smile. " Thanks Riku..."

….................................................................................................................................................................

"So you still didn't tell him?"

I turned to the red head beside me. "After the bomb you threw at him I couldn't find a way to tell him."

Kairi gave me a sad smile. "I knew that Sora-Chan's feelings weren't _entirely_ like his feelings for Namine, But if I didn't say what I said Sora might have not been able to deal with his feelings.

"I knew he'd be sad... But that seemed like the best way to say it."

"For you or for Sora?"

Before given the chance to speak;I went on.

"You... have feelings for me don't you?

She blushed then turned away.

"How long?"

"For awhile now. I wanted to tell you, but..." She sighed

"But you admitted your love Sora; so I had to step down.

"Even though Sora doesn't know it yet, I knew that you would be the one who'd make him happy"

I pulled Kairi into a hug. "Don't worry. Sora doesn't blame you. He thought about it, and found his own answer."

"Nii-san... Where do you come up with these things?"

I smirked. "Well I observe for a bit, then from there find my own answer."

"...Does this mean that you already decided?"

I nodded. "Tonight I'll tell him."

"Riku, Kairi!! Look at the fireworks!" Cried Sora pointing upwards

"It's beautiful!" Kairi gushed.

I shook my head. "Not in comparison..."

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"Sora are you sure you wanna go _now_? Why not wait till sunlight ?" I asked while walking close to the secret place, where we used to play.

He paused. "Well I don't really feel like sleeping, and I feel like I should do this now."

When we got there Sora immediately with a rock in his hand, walked up to, what seemed to be a drawing of him and Kairi sharing paopu fruit with each other.

I gasped. "Sora you're not gonna..."

"Before we left on our journey I drew this so I wouldn't get separated from her. And when she got back , Kairi must have been thinking the same thing." He positioned himself a few inches above the carvings, and began drawing.

He smiled. "But it seems like we both forgot something important." After what seems to be like ten minutes, Sora finally moved, revealing a third head in the picture, with Sora's figure extending a paopu fruit to it.

I tried to control the blush forming on my face, while stepping closer examining the carving. "Is that me?"

He nodded. "During that whole trip, I wanted nothing but to find you,and not letting go... not again"

He then slumped on the floor.

"I'm... I'm sorry! This whole time I've been naive! While I was asleep you were suffering from the darkness alone! You did everything in your power to keep me safe, and...and I...!" He sobbed.

I walked over and knelt down beside him, arm around his shoulder. "Sora... If anyone should be sorry it should be _me_! After all lets not forget who started all of this. I was the one who called out the darkness... _I_ was the one who turned my back on you."

"Riku..." I cut him off.

"But even doing all that you still forgave me,and smiled,while taking my hand. Really It's more than I deserve. …." I sighed, gathering all the strength I could muster.

"So now it's my turn. This time I'll _protect_ you! It took me awhile to get it, but now I know.... Because I _love you..._"

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**...And the stage has been set … I have a feeling that the next chapter might be the last.**

**Really this story _isn't the best_ , but I feel that it is decent (I hope...) I'm almost up to my tenth review =D so I must being doing something right...**

**Well fan girls I'm asking one thing, and one thing only _Should I write that key lime pie?? XD_**

**I need five people (Yeah I'm review whoring at this point) to review so I can _really seal _ the deal with this Sora x Riku duo. ;)**

**Well read, review, and please say a little bit more. (Even I make mistakes people ^_^')**


End file.
